Angel of Darkness
by Death Doll Hot Line
Summary: The Akasuki make Sakura join after taking down her team. Using her medical skill is her only way to stay on the good side of these bad boys, problem is, they all seam to have fallen in love with her. But as we all know, Akasuki members always have secrets
1. Chapter 1

ok, got something realy weird last night, so yeah, here's the beginning. Typed it in school, yeah!

I do not own Naruto. Blah blah blah.

Full Summary:

The Akasuki make Sakura join after taking down her team. Using her medical skill is her only way to stay on the good side of these bad boys, problem is, they all seam to have fallen in love with her. But as we all know, Akasuki members always have secrets, and when Sakura slips and tells her secret, things go haywire.

* * *

Originally our mission was to spy on the Akatsuki, but that had gone trebly wrong, now my mission was to get out of here. We where ambushed by the cold bloody cloaked black and red figures. It was all a blur. I remember getting hit and then darkness. Still, I think I am in that darkness for all I hear is nothing, and everything is still dark, never had darkness ever been so soothing yet scary, wait , there was shuffling of something be for I felt something cool touch my forehead. I guess, I was just sleeping, and if I wasn't, I am just being too lazy to open my eyes. 

"I know you're a wake, try and open your eyes" I heard a deep voice. As I opened my eyes I found light, very bright light. I shut my eyes groaning, it was way to bright fore me.

"No-no, stay with me here, come on open your eyes now" the voice kept beckoning me. Who ever it was, he was being very kind. "Come one miss, please, I beg you, wake up and open your eyes. The boss won't be pleased that you haven't woken up" This time the voice was desperate, it seamed to be worried as well. There was a swooshing noise and then something swooshed again and clicked.

"She hasn't woken up yet? Has she?" I gruff voice said. I heard shifting and then I felt someone grab my arm and yank me harshly. I had the felling like I was falling, out of instinct my eyes opened and pumped chakra to my hands to soften the landing on the up coming floor. I gowned when my hands landed on the floor. I was sore; I wonder how long I have been out for. Swooshing sounds brought me out of my thoughts; I found my self staring at feet and at a black and red cloak. Akatsuki, dam, we were caught. Dam it, Dam it all. I looked up, only to find that I couldn't see the man's face. "Good you're up, now you can help me with my problem" he stated and started to walk to a door. "Help her get around, but don't touch her, you hear me?" he said and walked out. I looked back down at my arm, there was a big black and blue bruise formed there.

"Come on; let me show you the way." The voice from before said. Who ever it was didn't seam to like to show his face. "Please, get up, boss will be mad if you don't fallow him. He'll do a lot more than that bruise, you know" I sighed and stood up. Shakily I took a step forward towards the door, dizziness came to me and I once again collapsed. The man rushed to my side, but then retreated when I sent him a glare. I didn't want him to touch me, he was an Akatsuki and I wanted nothing to do with them, not now not ever. I stood up once again, this time I was fine, thank god, for if I fell out side of this door, how embarrassing would that be? Probably cost me my life. The man nodded and led me through the similar and winding halls before we stopped. He gestured toward a door on his right and mouth 'knock' to me before he left me alone in the hall way. I sighed and knocked.

"Come in" said the voice. I opened the door enough for me to slip by. "Good you're here. Akatsuki, you very well now who she is, so I don't have to explain, Sakura, why don't you sit." I saw I seat in the middle of the room that he was pointing too. I suddenly remembered what Tusumdie-sensie(I think that's how you spell her name. oh well) said to me 'when you're a captive, you do as they say, unless it goes beyond your limit' I nodded and walked to the seat. I sat down and stared at the floor. 'No eye contact, no eye contact' was running through my head. "Any who, so we have no objections, well accept you Kisame, on having the girl here? Good. Now on to business." I heard some cloths shift before I felt eyes on me, many eyes on me. "Sakura, we are in need of your skills." I looked up, stupid me. I just said no eye contact. Oh well, to late now.

"I'm taking I have no choice" I sated. The man nodded. The leader I presumed, he had spiky hair and red eyes, well what I could see. He nodded again and then turned his head down towards a paper he had lying on the desk in front of him. Form, what I could see it had many words and two lines on the bottom. One of the lined was filled but the other one was black.

"I need you to sine this" he picked up the paper and the pen and put it on the other side of the table, closest to me. I looked at him and then at the pepper. "Go a head read and sine, I'm not going to bite, much" some of the Akatsuki members laughed, I think they laughed, hard to tell tho. I scooted closer and started reading the fine print. It read:

_**Akatsuki Will of Bond **_

You are presently here, do to your skill. Apparently your skill is going to be used by us, and only for our benefit. You are to do as we say with no hesitation. Any talk back or ignoring rules will be served in the torture chambers. Once you join you will be notified the rules and the action of the Akatsuki.

X Akatsuki X

Plain and simple, that's all I have to say about it. By the looks of things I didn't have a choice, won't hurt to try.

"and what if I refuse?" I asked quietly.

"we'll kill you" he answered simply. Fingers, its join or be killed. I sighed and picked up the pen. Sakura you are an idiot, here goes the last of my free life. I looked at the letters that where written by the second 'x'. Sakura Honaro it read, well to late to change my mind. I put the pen down and pushed the paper toward the leader. "Welcome to the Akatsuki, you shall call me leader. We'll get you settled in as soon as we can. But for now, Deidara, lead her somewhere, anywhere but here." 'leader' motioned towards me.

"Should I get her a cloak?" a light male's voice sounded behind me. 'Leader' nodded and I was lifted and pushed towards the door. "Go" was whispered and so fallowed the command. When the door shut I heard a sigh, and some feet shuffling then stop. I looked to my left side to find a blond guy, no girl, it was a guy, no, it had to be a girl. "I'm a guy." He said and walked past me. I didn't move, where was I supposed to go? In a meadow? I pictured the Akatsuki gang in meadow. Flowers in Itachi's braided hair and everyone else just lying around. I giggled, with out realizing. "something you find amusing?" Deidara's voice brought me back to my hell. I shook my head 'no'. He sighed. "Oh come on, I know you where thinking about something really funny. Other wise you wouldn't have laughed." He prodded from me. He started to lead me to where ever.

"It's nothing Deidara-san, really" I was polite, only because he could kill me.

"No, really I want to know, like they say, life's most mysterious thing is a woman." He nodded in a thinking manner.

"I never heard that before" I said. Deidara shrugged.

"Well that's what the others say." He stated. I looked at him.

"Others?" I asked.

"Yeah, the other Akatsuki members. You know, they will be talking to you a lot, well some of us." He said. He stopped and opened a door. "Here, this is your cloak; wear it all times, yeah. And keep your weapons on you too" he handed me, my weapon's back and my back pack. He was about to say something ells when someone cut him off.

"What is in the bag pack Sakura?" it was the leader. I looked at him and smiled slightly, he was nice, even though he lead the most powerful and dangerous gang. He was like a Rose, you know, with a lot of thorns.

"Medical equipment." I stated. He nodded slightly.

"For what?" he asked. I sighed, didn't he now? Well if he did, he probably making sure his information was correct before doing anything.

"It's for wounds and stuff, I'm a medic, I am supposed to carry them around with me." I answered him he nodded and then looked at Deidara.

"Why do you need to carry it?" Deidara looked like he couldn't hold his words. I giggled at the face he was making. IT looked like he had eaten something really sour.

"Because I'm a medic, and rule number one in medics is never go anywhere with out your medical equipment. Safety procedure you know, case someone gets injured on your team, that kind of stuff." Deidara nodded. He turned to the boss.

"Hay boss, where is she going to sleep?" I sighed; I guess I will have to get used to be called a she all the time.

"We have a spare bedroom it the northing wing, that will be her room. The empty office is for her also." Deidara nodded and pulled me with him down the hall we where standing in.

"Lucky you" he hissed out. I looked at him.

"Lucky, I don't think my situation is all candy you know" I hissed out. Deidara was holding the bruised spot on my arm really tightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, any who, as you heard you will be staying in the north wing. The north wing is used for medical emergencies, yeah. Since your our only medic, Leader is going to be nice to you, for now. Any who. Your office is right out side, on the other side of the hall, so try to be their at all times. Um, oh yeah, rules. You will stay in your wing at all times except when getting food, or your assigned on a mission. Don't talk back to the higher ranking Akatsuki, basically that's Itachi, Kisame, me, Zetsue, Sasori and the Leader. All ways bow to Leader when he enters a room, don't do that in the hall way. Um… what ells, I'm forgetting something, oh yeah, you have authority over any of us when it comes to medical stuff. Yeah" he sighed and then pushed me into a hall way that was painted white with a blue line going across the wall about my shoulder height. "ever door on the right and left of this hall is a check room, you know where you do all the healing and stuff." He walked down the hall slowly showing me each door. Then we turned right, not like we had any other option, but yeah, we turned right. "see those double doors, that is your office, and right here" he pointed to a big blue door with a medic sine on it, "is your room. There is medic out fits in there, oh yeah, keep your cloak open, that way we know you're a medic, the lower class guys will give you no respect if you don't show them you're a medic. Got that?" he asked taking his hand off my bruise. I nodded slightly and then looked down at the hurting black and blue. "Did I do that?" he asked. I shook my head 'no' he sighed. Then looked at me when I used my chakra to heal the wound. "wow." He stated. It's like they don't have medical assistance in here.

"do you guys have medical assistance in here before?" I asked. Deidara shook his head 'no'. "Had a feeling. Um…do you guys have an herb garden? I have to make a lot of stuff out of herbs and I need them so…" I trailed off, knowing it was useless to continue, Deidara seamed to be in his own little world suddenly he took a sharp breath in and nodded. "Zetsue-san has a garden, if I see him; I'll ask if he could give you herbs when you need them yeah?" I nodded. I like Deidara, though he looked like a woman, he was very nice. "Well any who, hope to see you tomorrow, yeah. You should change and go to sleep, remember medic outfit and open cloak on top." He bowed to and left. I sighed and opened the blue doors, only to shut them quickly. I turned and walked to one of the examination rooms. I wanted to see if they had all the things I needed to work with, just in case. You know, for those really deep cuts or those, I-can't-pull-it-out times. Opening the one on my left I found that it had white sheeted bed in the center of the room. Well at least they have that. I looked around and found some draws. Opening one of them I found many shaped scissors, nice. The nest had knives, then bandages and grouse. I opened the cabin looking ones. There was everything, amazing, but one thing was missing. Needles.

"Seems to me we are missing something" I quickly turned around and found the Leader standing there. I quickly bowed.

"Um, yeah, the needles are missing." I said. I looked up and found him in front of me.

"You can stand now. I'll make sure Deidara gets those. Tell me, Sakura, How old are you?" I gulped, he was so close, I could actually feel the power flowing off him. "18, why do you ask Leader?" he nodded and shrugged.

"Just wondering, you look much younger than you are." He stayed and walked out. Then he turned around "I advise you to put on your medic out fit and cloak. The lower class one's like to hurt each other a lot. You know training." I nodded and started to head toward my new room.

* * *

Anywho, i have no clue what the parring should be, so you guys tell me. Yeah. Any who people, i don't like flames, so try to keep it nice, if you have a problem with what i wrote then e-mail me. See you all next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, Next chapter. Alright read.

I do not own Naruto. Blah blah blah.

* * *

"Just wondering, you look much younger than you are." He stayed and walked out. Then he turned around "I advise you to put on your medic out fit and cloak. The lower class one's like to hurt each other a lot. You know training." I nodded and started to head toward my new room.

888888888888888888888

The room. Well more like a hospital room, it had white walls and a blue line going through like the hallway. The Bed had white silky sheets and blue accent pillows, didn't know they were so good at decorating, oh well. I went over to what I think was the dresser, yup the dresser. On one side were the cloaks, on the other, some black clothing. Shifting one out of the closet I noticed that my black cloths had a blue medical symbol on it, actually, I think anything I wore except of the cloak had a medical symbol on it. They repeat way too much. I sighed and stripped, I also should ask if I could get a heater in here, well that would be for another time, Deidara will kill me if I needed anything ells. I put on my cloak and was about to button in up when I remembered I wasn't supposed too. Bustard's they probably only want to see my chest. Who could blame my thought? I mean the medical outfit was, well, tight, they showed everything. Hating this I stopped out of my room only to find two boys standing their looking around.

"Hay lady, where's the medic?" one boy asked, well more like demanded. I could defiantly feel smoke coming out of my ears. Rude little twerp.

"I am the medic, you ass. What the hell do you need?" I hissed out as I got near them. The other boy, who wasn't looking at me turned around. He had black hair and blue eyes, odd combination. He seamed to be holding his left arm. "no, wait, let me guess, you,' I pointed to the arrogant one, then to the blues eyes boy, 'hurt him right?" They both nodded. "Thought so. Go to one of the rooms and wait there, I'll be right in." I waved my hand in a dismissing manner. I turned around and went back my room. I quickly grabbed my bag and shut the door. NO, I slammed the door. The slamming sounded through out the hall. Weird. That's all I have to say about it.

When I entered the room that the two boys went in I only found one. "ok, what do you need?" I asked him. The blue eyed boy looked up startled. I guess he didn't see me come in. He shifted side to side in a shy kind of matter. "ok, then, why don't you show me weir your injured." I stated calmly. Maybe my anger had frightened the poor boy, yeah right, I mean a powerful Akatsuki, lower class non the less, but an Akatsuki no the less, was standing in front of me looking like a four year old you just met someone new. He shifted his hand and pointed to the left shoulder. "Well, yeah, I noticed that before. Why don't you take off the cloak and I will look at it." I smiled at him. He seemed to lighten up a bit and nodded. I turned around and got some rubbing alcohol, you know just in case it was a cut. I heard a thump on the floor and I quickly turned around, thinking the boy fell or fainted, only to find the cloak on the floor. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to throw things on the floor?" He quickly bent down and lifted up the cloak. "There's a bed behind you, you can sit.' He nodded and sat down. Leaving the cloak next to him. 'Let me see that." Lode and be hold the shoulder was cut and looked like it had swelled up. "does it hurt when you move your arm around in a circle?" I asked. He I seemed to be shaking his head 'yes,' I nodded. I gabbed a pad and pored the alcohol on it. I dabbed the wound, earning a hiss of pain from him. "How long had you had this wound?" I lifted up his other hand and put up the number four. "Four what?" I asked. "Days" his voice was soft, guess he didn't talk much. I stopped dabbing to wound. There was…puss, white/yellow looking puss like substance coming form the shoulder wound. "That is just wrong.' I turned to him. 'the hell didn't you get it cleaned the first time you got gut. I might have to do surgery on you. You now how gross that is?' I pointed to his shoulder. 'It's so bad for your health, if I wasn't a medic-nin, I would have to amputate your arm off, when this happens again, I want you to come to me and get it cleaned up, you hear me young mad?" To say I was angry was not even close. My first time here, and I have to deal with a small wound that would need surgery. He seamed frightened of me now. I grabbed him and the cloak and dragged him out of the room. I found Deidara and a walking fish, what was his name again. Oh yeah. Kisame. "Need something?" I asked.

"boss wanted to know if you could look at wound of his." Deidara answered quietly. I nodded.

"After I fix this guy up." I said and started to walk away. "can't you believe this guy, four days with a wound and it's been infected with puss. Now I have to do a shit load of work on his. Bastard, can't be more assertive and told someone." I sighed and took a deep breath in. I quickly shoved him into the room that was closest to my office. I made that room the official pure emergency room. Shit, I forgot my backpack. "I'll be right back." The boy nodded and I walked out. I quickly headed back to the room that my backpack was currently in. As I slid the door open I found Itachi and Leader standing there. I bowed as Leader turned towards me, and shot right back up. I grabbed my back pack and headed out again.

"Where are you going?" it was Leaders voice. Turning towards him I found a scowl, he didn't seam pleased about something.

"I'm taking care of an emergency right now." I started to say.

"If it's about that boy, he can wait. I need you to look at something." He said and started to take off his cloak. I sighed and closed the door. The heck was Itachi here for? Not like I cared, but his presence always made my blood run cold. "Can you heal this?" Leader's voice brought me back from my thoughts. I looked at him to find a big slash on his well toned chest. It was oozing blood and something ells. I walked up to him and stared at it. It was infected, but with what. The blood made it hard to see the other substance that was oozing with it. I heard someone clear their thought. I looked up to find the boss staring at me. "Can you?" I nodded my head 'yes' then 'no'. he sighed. "It's either yes or no"

"it's oozing something other than blood, but do to the blood I can't tell what it is. So I will have to clean it first." I said and grabbed a towel. With the size of the cut, I needed soothing bigger than a small pad of _gose_. I dabbed the towel in alcohol and then the dabbed the wound. When I took the towel a way the other stuff was…green, like a puke green, one of those nasty colors. I could feel my face twist in disgust. "how long has this been here?" I looked up at him.

"A while." He answered.

"I can see that." I said sarcastically. The green stuff, was not curable by chakra, so grabbed my bag and shifted through it. AH, here it is. I pulled some pill out that got rid of toxic mold on the body. "ok, um, I want you to take these, till the wound stops oozing the green color, rap a new bandage every morning, till it's all gone. I will heal if after the green thing goes a way." I said and gave him the vile. "one's a night, don't take with alcohol or other medications." He nodded and put his cloak on. "now if you will excuse me, I have someone ells to take care of." I ran out of the room and back to the boy.

As I entered his room, I found him sleeping on the bed. I pulled out another _gose_ and dabbed the wound. I bandaged it after applying a medical heard, that would make it stop hurting. Throughout the whole thing the boy didn't eve a wake. So I walked out leaving him to sleep. Don't blame him for being tire. As I walked out I bumped into something, no, someone. I looked down to find another boy looking at me. Most of the boys where teens, you know, they where smaller than me so I had the right to call them boys. This one had yellow eyes. I smile at him. "Need something?" he nodded.

"um, I have a cut, and yeah" he said. Well that was helpful.

"Where is the cut? Do you know it's poisoned? Is it really deep? Is it bleeding?" I asked. He nodded 'yes' then 'no' stopped, then 'no' again, then 'yes'. Well this place was a few of words. Really, it was. Oh well, at least no more headaches.

* * *

ok, um, that was another chapter. NO flames, please. Anywho. i still have no clue to the parring. For now, i'll play around with Sakura with the Akatsuki,it would be fun, till then there wont be any ture parring. And if you are wondering why there was a contract, well you'll see latter. Feed back is good. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, but this chapter is slightly shorter that the other one, so yeah.

I do not own Naruto blah blah

* * *

"Where is the cut? Do you know it's poisoned? Is it really deep? Is it bleeding?" I asked. He nodded 'yes' then 'no' stopped, then 'no' again, then 'yes'. Well this place was a few of words. Really, it was. Oh well, at least no more headaches.

8888888888888

Bustards, didn't they now that leaving a cut like this for so long with out getting it checked out is stupid. Most of them had deep wounds and they oozed with what ever tjey did. Itachi had been watching me do my work for the past four boys, man did they like getting hurt, or they just to inflict pain to one another. I made my way to the youngest and newest member of the Akatsuki, he looked about 14, but of course you can't never tell with these boys, because Itachi looked around 18, He probably wasn't. This one had short spiky black hair and reddish eyes. His brown eyes showed me that he was scared of something and he was in pain. "Ok, where are you hurt?" I felt like a type recorder, I had been saying that all day. He lifted up his hand and I saw… a paper cut. I felt a anger coming, was this for real? I mean a paper cut. "the sinks over there wash it with soap and warm water and I'll get you a bandage." My voice stayed soft, even though I was totally pissed off, I mean come one I am a medic-nin not a mother. He nodded and put washed his hands. I herd a startled cry and turned around to find the boy not liking the soap and the water idea. Sighing I grabbed his hand and washed it for him. He was defiantly younger than 14, maybe he was 9, or younger. I put the bandage on the cut and dropped his hand. He was slightly whimpering and tears threatened to spill out.

"Akayama-san, you know your father will be unpleased if he see's you crying over a small cut" Itachi's voice boomed through the silence, I hadn't even known he had come in. He was way to quite. 'Note to self keep door locked, that way no quite guy gets ideas' I sighed, sometimes I wondered what was wrong with men, I mean they gave no sympathy for children.

"Akayama-san?" I looked at the boy who had actually hid behind me. His quivering made me quite sad, what was a little kid doing here?

"He's my son, sadly" I looked back up to find the boss walk in. I bowed to him, rules, dam them.

"Oh he is, no wander" I stated our loud. He did look like the boss, only a younger form. Akayama smiled and ran up to his dad. But he didn't say anything, he just bowed.

"do me a favor Sakura-san…" Leader trailed off. I looked at him, a favor, for the boss, who new leader did such things.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked. I would have to do it anyway; I mean I don't want to get on his bad side and have myself being killed. He nodded.

"since the training hour is done, I want you to watch him for me" Leader stated. Wait, watch who, Itachi or Akayama? I think he means Akayama, I could only imagine my self babysitting Itachi, I giggled at the thought. The boss looked at me and Itachi, well he raised an eyebrow. I quickly recovered and nodded.

"sure, I would lover too, I love kids, so I don't mind, if you want Leader-san I could watch him whenever you want, you really don't have to ask." I explained. Leader nodded and walked out and motioned Itachi to fallow him. I turned and looked at Akayama and smilled.

"so you're the bosses son, nice to meet you Akayama-san, I'm Sakura" I stretched out my hand for him to shake. I gently took and shook it and then he smiled. He was so cute, if I had the chance to hug him I would, but him being the leader's son, well you know. "What do you want to do? I'm done for to day anyway" He nodded and started to drag me out of the room, Down the hall, a left, then a right, then another left, and we where suddenly in a garden. He turned to me and smiled.

"Zetsu-san grows a lot of stuff, like those yellow flowers that have seed that you can eat." His eyes seemed to sparkle in amusement, kids, they had no care in the world.

"oh really now? Does he grow medical herbs?" I asked him. Akayama shook his head 'yes'

"I'm not a loud there though, are you?" I nodded slowly, not really sure.

"I don't know, I think I am, I mean I am a medic-nin, so I am aloud right…should ask this Zetsu" I was talking to my self, I guess Akayama new, because he went further into the garden. This garden was actually amassing, it had flowers that were wiled and plants that I didn't even know what they were. In the middle of the garden stood a cherry blossom tree, it was the only one there, it like me all alone and standing out. Sighing I sat down and watched Akayama run around in the garden.

I don't know when but I did doze off, who couldn't blame me? I was tired from to day's events and when I opened my eyes, I saw a sun set. It was beautiful, the deep reddish orange made the pink cherry blossoms glow a red color; my hair was probably the same too. I felt something shift by my side and looked down to see Akayama sitting there and sleeping. He mumbled something and then shifted. His head was propped up my chest, typical, what's with men and woman's chests? Any who, but he was little so I let him slide. I shifted him so he would be sleeping on my lap lying down. He was just so cute. I couldn't help it but smile; this was like the only thing I saw in the Akatsuki hideout that was actually nice, sweet and cute. There was a light padding of feet before my eyes met another Akatsuki cloak. I looked up to find Deidara. I smiled at him.

"Need something Deidara-san?" my question wasn't answered though; he just turned and walked away. Sighing for what seemed the umpteenth time to day I closed my eyes and backed in the last light of to day. I felt Akayama shift up quickly, wanting to see what's up I found the boss coming towards us. I bowed the best I could in a sitting position.

"Akatama, you missed dinner." He stated, not really caring that everyone else was here, or to the fact that I existed. Leader turned to me, but the scowl that was on his face and dispersed, he just frowned. "You missed it too. I hope you weren't out here since four"

"I think we where father" Akayama answered for me, I couldn't tell what time it was, so I had no rezone to answer. Leader nodded and then motioned me to stand, as I did, I felt muscle aches, dam it, I fell a sleep in a bad position.

"Deidara will help you out with the times and everything, but for now go to the medic wing, Itachi and Kisame just came back from a mission and need medical attention. Now for you Akayama, you knowing the rules and the times for everything, missed a meeting, practice and dinner, I'll deal with you later, just do to your room" he said. "God do I hate being a father" he said under his breath as I passed by. I had to stifle a laugh; I rushed to the medic wing. No way do I want to heal those two, they should die for all care, but yet, I don't have a choice.

I opened the door where the two chakras where coming from, the first person, no more like fish, I saw was Kisame. He just grinned at me, bustard he probably planned on getting hurt to get on my nerves. "Need something?" I asked him. He nodded slightly.

"Some ass ninja jabbed my in my side, heal it girl" he stated and put down his sward and took off his cloak. Yup, right there on his left side was a puncher wound, wasn't bleeding but it seemed to hurt non the less. I just nodded and went to him. Putting my hand close to him, but not to close, didn't want to touch the shark like man, I pumped chakra into the wound. The wound wouldn't close, it was like he was steeling my chakra. I stopped, Kisame looked at me. "what's wrong girl, can't heal something as easy as this?" he smirked, he totally planned on taking some of my chakra, what an ass.

"Kisame, if you are just doing to play around with her, let her heal me first, that way I don't have to wait for her to replenish her chakra." Itachi's voice was harsh, but from healing so many ANBU, I could just tell by his voice that he was in pain, even though it was hard to catch it.

"Where are you injured Itachi-san" I almost gagged, I had to be nice to him, god will this be hard to get used to. He shifted his arms and opened his cloak, right there; on the top of his chest under the now cut mesh shirt was a needle. It was the worst place to have a needle stuck. By the looks of it, it hurt to breath, and his lungs where probably started to fill up with blood. "Um…why don't you lie down" I said. He looked at me but did as what I told him to do. I started to pull out the needle, hearing an ever so quite hiss, I stopped.

"Why did you stop girl?" Kisame's voice was starting to get annoying, and his presence in this room wasn't helping my concentration either, because he kept flaring his chakra at me. I eye brow twitched. I heard the door open then close, hopping that Kisame gave up and left, but hell was I wrong. "God, girl, just do what your told and get one with it, I also have a wound." He stated again. I felt my eye brow twitch again. Quikly I turned around grbed him by his pant's, you know the loops for a belt part, and dragged him to the door. Throwing him our, I found the other Akatsuki members there too, even a gaint standing plant. Paying no attention to them I threw Kisame on the floor.

"Shut up and stay out here, I don't want to here you or see you till I finished wit Itachi-san. You here me Lard Ass? " I shut the door angrily and made my way back to Itachi. "I'm sorry about that Itachi-san, lets try this again.

* * *

I know weird chapter but it was fun to make Review, thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took a while to make a new chapter, but do to school stuff i just couldn't so here you go next chapter.

* * *

"Why did you stop girl?" Kisame's voice was starting to get annoying, and his presence in this room wasn't helping my concentration either, because he kept flaring his chakra at me. I eye brow twitched. I heard the door open then close, hopping that Kisame gave up and left, but hell was I wrong. "God, girl, just do what your told and get one with it, I also have a wound." He stated again. I felt my eye brow twitch again. Quickly I turned around grabbed him by his pant's, you know the loops for a belt part, and dragged him to the door. Throwing him our, I found the other Akatsuki members there too, even a giant standing plant. Paying no attention to them I threw Kisame on the floor.

"Shut up and stay out here, I don't want to here you or see you till I finished wit Itachi-san. You here me Lard Ass? " I shut the door angrily and made my way back to Itachi. "I'm sorry about that Itachi-san, let's try this again.

-------------

It was about five minutes later and the stupid needle wasn't coming out. Getting frustrated and pissed off, I grabbed the needle and yanked. Earning a yelp and then a steam of courses from Itachi.

"The hell was that for?" he asked. His eyes had narrowed in a dangers glare. I just shrugged. He quickly healed the little wound left. "You need to heal-" Itachi started.

"If he's going to play games with me, then he can suffer." I stated and walked out the door. Kisame was standing there with his hands balled in a fist. "What?" I asked him.

"That…I don't know what to say" Kisame started.

"I figured, with your fish like brain, obtaining information must be hard." Sighed slightly acting like it was a terrible shame.

"Why you little…" he hissed out.

"Me little….ha, you have another thing coming to you lard ass. I am not little, nor am I afraid of you, so shut you tin hole and get a way from here." I didn't get it, but Kisame had made me mad, even though I wasn't even mad at him. Kisame just stared at me, now he really looked like a fish, a fish out of water. He had his mouth opening and closing and his eyes were larger than normal. I hissed at him like a cat and walked off towards my room.

"Sakura…yeah" I heard Diedara yell behind me.

"WHAT?" ok... I was tired and irritated to day. Come one you would be too. First I wake up and find out that I have to join the Akatsuki because they said so. Second I had to heal all those weird people. Thirdly, I missed diner. Just to say it plainly I was tired, hungry and wishing to go home.

"Um….yeah….dinner…yeah" Deidara stuttered out.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Diet" Who knows what they can make, I mean there are a bunch of criminals what do they know about cooking?

--

I don't know what time it was but I felt something on my bed. I had gone to sleep early. Looking around my now lightened room, must be around seven or eight in the morning. I looked down to find Akayama. I had to smile. He was sleeping soundly, but he was sucking his thumb. He had to be younger than nine. I gently picked my self up and stepped out of bed. Walking over to my closed I put my uniform on and started to brush my hair. Sitting down I closed my eyes and enjoyed the brush running across my scalp and my hair.

"Good morning Sakura-san" I heard Akayama voice. I turned to him a smiled.

"Good morning to you too Akayama-san." He was just so cute.

"You don't have to be formal with me… I really don't mined." He shifted him self off the queen size bed and stood on the floor.

"Ok, but if Leader-san tells me otherwise" he nodded understanding.

"Oh, Deidara forgot to give this to you.' He handed me a ring 'this is you Akatsuki ring, Orochimaru used to wear it, but it's yours now." I took the ring and looked on at it. _Kūchin _it said. It meant Void. How scary, I'll be warring _his _ring.

"You're thinking aren't you?" Akayama said. "Father said you look weird when you think. He wasn't kidding."

"Funny, real funny." I said. "So what are you doing here?" I had to ask. This was only my second day here and I already had someone in my room.

"Father got angry and chassed us all out, so I came here…you don't care do you?" He was giving me the puppy eye look.

"No, not at all. I don't mind company."

"Good, cause I will probably be staying here for a while. When Father gets angry, he gets angry and stays angry for a while" He smiled at me. "You hungry, because I am and breakfast would be served soon." I nodded. He smiled once more and dragged me out of my room. "so what were you thinking about back when I gave you your ring?" He was way to curious.

"Stuff," I answered slowly. He grunted, "about Voids and Aether (ether)." He looked at me oddly.

"of whaty and what what?" he asked. He was just so cute. He had no clue what I was talking about.

"the ring said void on it, so I was thinking of that, which led to Aether. It's stuff you'll probably wont under stand even if I try to tell you." He smiled and nodded.

"tell me anyway, you got me all interested in it."

"fine… In astronomy voids are the empty spaces between filaments, the largest-scale structures in the Universe that contain very few, or no, galaxies. Voids typically have a diameter of 11 to 150 Mpc; particularly large voids, defined by the absence of rich superclusters, are sometimes called supervoids. Voids located in high-density environments are smaller than voids situated in low-density spaces of the universe. A census ("_The structure of the Universe traced by rich clusters of galaxies._", see References) lists a total of 27 supervoids with a distance of up to 740 Mpc. In nuclear engineering, the void coefficient (more properly called _"void coefficient of reactivity"_) is a number that can be used to estimate how much the thermal output of a nuclear reactor increases (or decreases, if negative) as voids (steam bubbles) form in the reactor moderator or coolant. Reactors in which either the moderator or the coolant is a liquid typically will have a void coefficient value that is either negative (if the reactor is under-moderated) or positive (if the reactor is over-moderated). Reactors in which neither the moderator nor the coolant is a liquid (e.g., a graphite-moderated, gas-cooled reactor) will have a void coefficient value equal to zero. Void ratio, in materials science, is defined as the volume of voids in a mixture divided by the volume of solids, and so is inversely related to the density. This figure is relevant in composites, in mining (particular with regard to the properties of tailings), and in soil science.

_Engineering applications of void content property:_

- Volume change tendency control. If void ratio is high (loose soils) voids in a soil skeleton tend to minimise uder loading - adjacent particles contract. The opposite situation, i.e. when void ratio is relatively small (dense soils), indicates that the volume of the soil is vulnerable to increase under loading - particles dilate.

- Hydraulic conductivity control (ability of water movement through the soil). Loose soils show high conductivity, while dense soils are not so permeable.

- Particles movement. In a loose soil particles can move quite easily whereas in a dense one finer particles cannot pass through the voids which leads to clogging. We'll that's all I know about voids, but when talking about Aether. Aether (also spelled ether) is a concept used in ancient and medieval science as a substance. The _aether_ was believed to be the substance which filled the region of the universe above the terrestrial sphere. Aristotle included it as a fifth element distinct from the other four, Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. Aether was also called Quintessence (from _quinta essentia_, "fifth element"). Its Platonic solid was the Dodecahedron. The word _aether_ in Homeric Greek means "pure, fresh air" or "clear sky", imagined in Greek mythology to be the pure essence where the gods lived and which they breathed, analogous to the _aer_ breathed by mortals (also personified as a deity, Aether, the son of Erebus and Nyx). It corresponds to the concept of _akasha_ in Hindu philosophy. It is related to αἴθω "to incinerate", also intransitive "to burn, to shine" (related is the name _Aithiopes_ (Ethiopians), meaning "people with a burnt (black) visage". See also Empyrean. Aristotle added _aether_ to the system of the classical elements of Ionic philosophy as the "fifth element" (the _quintessence_), on the principle that the four terrestrial elements were subject to change and moved naturally in straight lines while no change had been observed in the celestial regions and the heavenly bodies moved in circles. In Aristotle's system _aether_ had no qualities (was neither hot, cold, wet, nor dry), was incapable of change (with the exception of change of place), and by its nature moved in circles Medieval scholastic philosophers granted _aether_ changes of density, in which the bodies of the planets were considered to be denser than the medium which filled the rest of the universe. Robert Fludd stated that the aether was of the character that it was "_subtler than light_". Fludd cites the 3rd century view of Plotinus, concerning the aether as penetrative and non-material.

In Wicca, it is the unifying energy inherent in every living creature on the planet, and in all four elements (earth, air, water, and fire) in nature.5 Essentially it is spirit: and soul, the all-encompassing spirit energy of the Goddess and God. On the pentagram, akasha is assigned to the fifth top point, and the "other" element. Modern understanding of electromagnetism, including Einstein's particle theory of light and various scientific experiments of general relativity, has removed the need for a substance like aether to fill the otherwise empty parts of the universe. Newton's and Maxwell's aether model (the latter being a "_classic static aether_") were both developed from this classical element. However, the null result of the Michelson-Morley experiment led (from 1887 onwards) to the decline of an aether model's wide acceptance. Albert Einstein, in an interpretation he offered for his theory of special relativity, dismissed it, as per Occam's razor; and, though he later reinstated a logical need for an aether in a commentary on his theory of general relativity, modern astrophysical theories do not include this classical element. One might suppose 'dark matter' has supplanted "aether."" He was looking at me with a dumb expression in his face.

"If I wanted a lecture on it, I could have asked my dad." He stated coldly.

"we'll that was just a simplified version of it." I said angeraly.

"SIMPLIFIED? THAT WAS TOTALLY OUT OF THIS WORLD." He yelled back.

"WELL I'M SORRY THAT _YOU_ ASKED ABOUT IT." I Yelled right back.

"ARE WE HAVING A YELLING CONTEST?" we heard Diedara yell out of no where.

"No Diedara, she was explaining voids and aether to me and made me all confused. That's all." Akayama said. Diedara just nodded.

"This kid isn't too bright, yeah." Diedara pointed.

"HAY." Akayama yelled.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP" we heard someone yell.

* * *

THats all i have at the moment but i hope the next chapter will be more eventfull. 


	5. Chapter 5

ok, next chapter.

Review

* * *

It has been a month since the day I joined them. A lot has happened, Akayama has now started to fallow me around like a lost puppy. I find it rather cute, but the others think it's annoying. His father never seemed to be around anymore; apparently this is another base that they have.

"Wait till you see the real one, it's so beautiful, There are gardens that lead into other gardens, and it so big. I got lost in it once, Itachi-san found me." Akayama said. I realized that Itachi had the job on keeping an eye on him; now that I'm here I took the job.

A tugging at me dress singled me back to the world.

"Sakura, I'm hungry" Akayama smiled at me. Had he not just eaten four hours ago…I can never understand a mans stomach. Nodding I headed to the kitchen with Akayama trailing be hind me. "I was wondering if you could make me…' he stared up at me with puppy eyes. Was I his mother, I just didn't cook for people other than my self. "Make me pancakes, Sakura" he demanded in a childish way. Looking down at him I glared. Apparently, this was the worst day to odder me around, you know why? Because it was my time of the month; and so I got cramps, headaches, mood swings, and an occasional out burst of Inner Sakura.

"Who the hell do you think I am? Hmmm? I'm not your mother; I just don't do things like that. Go to the fridge and get something to eat, I'm not in the mood to cook." I hiss out at him. I huffed and walked a way, leaving a very confused and sad Akayama behind. I calmed down slightly after a couple of steps, and now I felt guilty. I wanted to walk back but I didn't find Akayama's chakra in the hall, since once again I continued my walking in a random direction. What less could go wrong to day? All of a sudden I felt a body hit mine and we slid further down the hall. I felt pain in my back and a heavy body on top of me. Great… When I opened my eyes I realize that I was staring at one blue eye and the other was covered in golden hair, but what really was really weird was that our lips were touching. Suddenly the warmth of his lips was gone and he was spurting apologizes to me. All I could do was just sit there and blink, it hasn't processed in my brain that I just smacked lips with an S-class criminal. Well it wasn't that bad…well actually it was, because this one was not intended to happen, unlike the one I had shared with Sai. Sai's one was unintended too but his was nice. Only his didn't abruptly stop, I guess calling me ugly was his way of telling me that he loves me. Men, they are so odd.

"Sakura-san?" Deidara asked me. He brought me out of my reminiscing and to the problem at hand. "I didn't hurt you, yeah?" he asked.

"Hurt me…no, not at all" I took a breath and snapped. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU FLY DOWN THE HALL AND LAND ON ME. NONE THE LESS YOU KISS ME. YOU KNOW HOW GROSS THAT IS?' taking a couple of breaths I calmed by self. I huffed once again and left him standing there. Like I said, sometimes I get Inner Sakura to come out, on these days. I remember one day about a week ago, everyone was just sitting and talking about what not. They had stopped when I walked in, though I had heard the last of what they said. Deidara was talking about some secret that he had, I guess they shared secrets.

"Sakura?" I heard Deidara run after me. "What's wrong? You just exploded, what happened to that calm one that I know?" he asked quietly. I guess I hurt his feelings screaming at him.

"She's a woman, it's normal that a woman should act weird." Kisame's voice cut between us. I looked back to see him smiling at me. And behind me was several other Akatsuki were there too. I guess my out burst attracted unwanted attention.

"Fuck you Kisame. You aren't a women, you wouldn't know." I hissed at him.

"Well someone's not in a good mood to day." He snorted. I gave him the middle figure and walked off. "I know what will cheer her up, Hay Sakura, want to go to the bar with me?" Kisame and me had found something we both really liked, alcohol, He and me both shared the love for it. I just nodded and staked towards him.

"You're paying though, I paid the last time." He just nodded and walked with me towards the door.

---

A few hours latter every Akatsuki member that was old enough to drink was there. We were tipsy and all talking.

"I swear that Nin just looked at me and screamed like a sissy." Kisame's voice swayed slightly, he of course couldn't hold as much alcohol like I could. We all laughed at the face he was making, trying to imitate the Nin's reaction. I had suddenly felt the alcohol hit my system. Shit was the last thing that I could think of saying out loud. They all turned to look at me.

"Sorry, I guess I had too much alcohol, I'll be going. I went to stand up when Deidara pulled me down.

"Stay, it's alright." He reassured me. I had no choice so I stayed. "so what's your most interesting moment?" Deidara when he was drinking, never said that yeah.

"Let me see. I had several, but the weirdest one was when I had probably sprouted wi…" I sopped mid sentence. I almost told them. Dear god will I be in so much trouble if I did.

"Sprouted what?" Kisame asked me. I shook my head no.

"Forget it, it's not worth hearing." I said. All of a sudden I was bombarded with tell us, come on's. "Alright, alright." I felt the alcohol hit me again and from there everything went blank. I heard screaming and ahs. Suddenly all I could here was a ragged breath. I had experience something like this once before. I opened my eyes to find my self out side. There was a person standing in front of me and looking at me with shock. I felt something shift on my back and found fathers floating around me. Oh no, I had showed the Akatsuki my clans secret. No one knew about it except me, not even the Hokage, not even Kakshi-sensie. But now the Akatsuki knew. I opened my mouth and screamed, but I couldn't. This from didn't scream, this one had a light voice, a voice of an angle. So all I could here was this sweet melody coming from me. That's when all the chaos stopped. Manny people stopped and started at me, some even smiled.

Now I panicked, the Akatsuki probably didn't see anything, I still might have a chance. I opened my wings and flew off. I had no other choice, I had to flee, if they find my in this state, I'm going to regret even living. I landed silently near a lake. The moon was visible with a bluish tinge. I sat down waiting for the transformation to end. Not that it would any time soon. The grass was soft under my legs, I had forgotten that my cloak was ripped to shreds by the wings, so the only thing I had on now was the very exposing medic outfit.

"Sakura?" I heard a bunch of people yelling, and by the looks of it they were getting closer. Panicking, I hid behind a tree.

"Hay, Sakura." I turned my head to find Deidara staring at me. I screamed, well I tried. The stupid voice wouldn't scream. "You ok…you look…" He started to say.

"Baka, she just sprouted wings and some freaky markings, and all you could do is say, you ok, you look, some times I wonder if you have your head on strait.

* * *

Sorry to cut it short.

Review, thanx


	6. Chapter 6

I first want to thank everyone who read my fic and reviewed. THANK YOU!!!!!!

I also want to thank you the reader for putting up with my spelling. I know I'm not good at it. . But I'm still working on it.  
With all the reviews I got i just had to write a small chapter to make somethings know. It's like a fill in chapter, but with great importance. Also I had several people tell me that it should me an ItachixSakura(couple) with a DeidaraxSakura(friends). So tell me what you think it should be, it doesn't have to be one of those, but it can. So tell me and I'll make the most of what you tell me.  
I also thought of adding Chapter tittles in the beginning. At times it helps people know where they are in the story. So from this chapter on. Chapter Tittle!!!!!!

THANK YOU once again and review.

* * *

**X.X Chapter 6 X.X  
"I can explain... and Leave you Hanging"**

"I…can explain." I sighed out. "You see it's a secret in my clan. That's all." Ok I was being vague but for a good reason.

I mean it was clan secret after all. They didn't need to know what it actually was.

"Can you me anymore vague than that?"

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a clan secret now would it?" I huffed. I had finally transformed out of that form and feeling a little overwhelmed.

I had once before turned into this form, but that was when both mom and dad where alive. They had taught me the secret so I wasn't shocked when I final was able to change out of whim.

But I never needed this form so I locked it up and never reached for it. This form started to get antsy and then angry, which at one time I started to call it "Inner Sakura."

She at times would come out like on my one's a month cycle or when I got to drunk to keep her at bay.

"We could pry it out of you. It won't be hard." I couldn't tell who's voice that was but it did surprise me that they even wanted to know more about it.

Ok, choices I have right now. One, tell them and not get tortured. Two, change and fly away, then later be caught tortured and then tell/killed. Three, comply ignore that if ever happened.

Ok the last option was out of the question. Get tortured or get caught and then killed was a, almost option. But telling them was going to be a problem.

What if they use me… yeah right, inner me won't allow me to get used…I think. The confidence I have in my self.

Sighing I made up my mind. I had to do this if I ever wanted to live and get out of here. "Ok. I'll tell you." I sat down on the couch. Yeah we had gotten back after I puffed out of my form.

"This other "form," as I so like to call it, is like, Like. I don't know how to explain it. It has different powers. I can use the elements around me, but not waist any chakra.

I can see into the future, don't ask, never tried doing it and won't. At times it would just come to me if my life was in serous danger or an important event was going to happen or is happening that should know about.

I can also change my appearance. Make my self into anything or anyone I wanted to be. But I never tried, so I don't think I could do it.

The wings, I can fly. that's the only reason I have them. I can make them disappear if wanted to, they do get in the way.

The markings, well I have yet to completely find out the true meaning in each symbol is. But they are important for some reason." Ok I told them part of what I knew, but that could wait.

Silence was my answer. Lovely.

"You like, something my mom once told me about. Don't remember the name though." That was Hidan.

Figures Hidan would know something, he after all worshiped something crazy. Silence still fell on the Akatsuki base.

Akayama suddenly came running in.

"Sakura-chan." he cried. What now? Was another boy picking on Akayama when we went out? The other younger boys picked on Akayama because he was the leaders son, or that he was just easy to pick on, which ever came first.

"Sakura-chan." Akayama cried again only to jump on the couch and then cling to me in desperation and sob into my still ripped medic outfit. Sighing I patted his head.

"What is it Akayama?" He said something, but it with his head in my chest it sounded like a bunch of muffled words and hiccups.

"Say that again and this time not into me." I was tired and just wanted to sleep away the alcohol in my system.

"They are doing it again." Again with the bullying.

"I'll deal with them tomorrow. Right now the grownups are having a chat but will be going to sleep very soon that way tomorrow they could get stuff done."

ah the grownup excuse, it always worked. Plus I was eager to tell everyone that they needed to go to be otherwise I won't be healing any hangovers tomorrow.

"All right. Good night Everyone." Akayama slowly walked sulking out of the room.

"Yes, good night everyone. We all need a good nights rest so that tomorrow I could heal all the hangovers, deal with all the little ones, you question about my other form and the move to the main base. Which might I add would have been a good idea to tell me in advance, because I now need to pack all my stuff by noon tomorrow." I said and headed to my room.

Tomorrow was something I was not looking forward to. I just hope, when we move basses we would run into fire nin's. That way I could at least tell Tsunade that I'm alive and I need help.

**X.X End Of Chapter 6 X.X  
"I can explain... and Leave you Hanging"**


End file.
